


The Best Person

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: Based on the promptMy shift is over. Let me go eat food and cry over my painful feet.from @coffin-prompts on tumblr
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Best Person

“My shift is over. Let me go eat food and cry over my painful feet.”

Spot smirked at his boyfriend, refusing to move from the doorway to their apartment. “You’re not coming in until you admit that I am the best person in the world.”

“Why must you hurt me like this?” Race wailed, causing one person down the hall to look round her door at them in confusion. She had only moved in last week, the rest of the complex was used to their shenanigans.

“Say it Higgins.”

Despite his aching feet, the fact that he stuck of oil from the kitchen and beer from where he had spilt it down his front partway through the lunch shift, and the fact that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, Race stood his ground. Obviously he could have just told Spot that he hadn’t eaten in eight hours and Spot would drop the whole thing in favour of worrying over him, but that would be the same as admitting defeat and Racetrack Higgins did not admit defeat.

“Say I’m the best person,” Spot insisted, angling his body neatly so as to not leave any room for Race to slip through.

“No.”

“C’mon.”

“No,”

“You know you want to.”

“I will turn around and walk to Jack’s.”

“On his and Davey’s anniversary?”

“Ah, shit.”

Spot’s smirk was growing wider and Race’s need to win this argument was being overpowered by his need for a grilled cheese sandwich while taking a bath.

“Fine, fine, whatever.”

“Say it.”

“You’re the best person.”

“In the world.”

“In the world.”

“All together.”

“Spoooooot.”

“Raaaaace.”

“I hate you, you’re the best person in the world.”

Spot stepped aside smirking, “I’m glad you gave in then,”

“Why?”

“Because otherwise your grilled cheese would have burnt.”

“I love you!”

“And the bath water would be cold.”

“You complete me!”

“Sure.”

“You are actually the best person in the world,” Race yelled from where he was sinking into the warm water, “I love you so much.”

Spot deposited a plate on the side of the bath and sat down next to it, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im kinda on a sprace kick at the moment. do i know when ill stop? no.  
> do i have school to focus on? yea....


End file.
